


you're spring to me

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, bisexual!Bucky, sugar daddy!steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky喜欢上了同学的哥哥Steve……？</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're spring to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SD_Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/gifts).
  * A translation of [you're spring to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152415) by [SD_Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan). 



一旦这念头深植于心就没可能再连根拔起了。就像总忍不住要去看指甲边上的倒刺似的，他把这事翻来覆去想了又想，日思夜梦都不得闲。他到底想不想要？他能不能做？要说答案的话，如果将脑中突然浮现的男男十八禁画面算作一项提示，那绝对是肯定的。因此，某天，在和Natasha掏心掏肺的一次谈话后的某天，Steve毫无预警地出现了，当时的Bucky正想象着Steve的味道，Steve的手感，已经这么沉醉了几个小时。

“你好。”Bucky说，幻想中的Steve和现实的Steve出乎意料地合体，让他吃了一惊。“呃，Peter不再，他和MJ去图书馆，要过一会儿才回来。”

“啊，小家伙学坏了是吧。”Steve捧着一盒披萨和一捆啤酒，微笑道，“你饿不饿？我带了很多。”

“嗯……有点。请进。”Bucky打开门，对自己这种怪异的正式口吻感到不自在。“需要我为你倒杯水吗？”

Steve笑着拔出一支酒瓶。“我自己带着呢，谢谢。你想不想来一瓶？”

“啊啊，当然，当然愿意。”他在搞什么？他觉得自己变成了一个只会犯傻的笨蛋。“比赛已经开始了。你想……？”问题才说到半截，Bucky往沙发角落里一坐，担心Steve会想看《与星共舞》之类难看得要死的东西。

Steve拧开一瓶啤酒递给他。“好极了！我们的球队踢得如何？”

好吧。他也不是没有和Steve坐在这张沙发上打电子游戏或者看球赛过。那还是他和室友的兄长之间产生其他情愫之前的事情了。但是现在又是怎么了？仅仅因为Steve可能对男人有兴趣，不代表他会转性。Steve这是怎么了？

他们眼睛瞪着电视机沉默地吃喝。Bucky在沙发角落里保持纹丝不动，他不知道自己是否表现得很明显，他差不多是半个人悬在扶手外侧，以免自己碰到Steve。并非他不想与对方身体接触，事实恰恰相反。他的手指极其渴望抚摸Steve的大腿，揉乱那头一丝不苟的金发。他想把Steve的领带扯下来，剥掉他那套硬梆梆的西装。

这简直太奇怪了好吗？

Bucky从没喜欢过男性，然而，自从Natasha宣称他——引用原话：为Steve变弯——之后，他就总忍不住想着要去碰Steve，亲吻Steve。可是如果他弄错了呢？如果他解读的那些暗示只是Steve对弟弟的亲情本能爱屋及乌到他身上了呢？万一Steve只是把Bucky看作一个需要帮助的穷大学生怎么办？他请客吃饭，买教科书，开车送他去这儿那儿，但也许都只是Steve表示关心的方式。很有可能Bucky犯了个大错误，假如他凭着这陌生而新鲜的欲望做出什么事来，只会害得自己出洋相，把此刻美妙的气氛破坏殆尽。

食欲消失了，他郁闷地吸吸鼻子，咬了一半的披萨片丢回纸盒里，喝光啤酒。

不止是那样的！一定！他注意到Steve不经意的触碰，还有他微笑的样子也充满了温暖和怜爱。他曾经感受过Steve的手臂保护性地搂住他的肩膀，用高大的身体为Bucky隔开人群拥挤。他也曾经捕捉到Steve看他，被抓正着的Steve，嘴角露出有些腼腆的笑。这不是Bucky的想象。这是真的。切实发生过的。当时他都误解了，而回想起来，其中含义不言而喻……

“嘿，小子，你没事吧？看起来怎么心慌意乱的？”

Bucky吓了一跳看向他。“嗯，”他说着放开紧紧捏着自己大腿的手，“嗯我只是……在想。”

“好吧，别想得太用力。”Steve开玩笑道，他那帅得人神共愤的脸因为心情愉悦而闪闪发亮。Bucky觉得自己要吐了。“嗨，听着，很抱歉。没事的，Buck，想和我谈谈吗？”

想不想谈谈每当Steve叫他Buck时脑子短路的感觉？还是眼下Steve逐渐靠近过来，而他全身紧绷注意力都集中在对方身上的感觉？包括Steve的下唇是如何诱人，或者他的蓝眼睛里的光芒宛如一个小小的宇宙……不。不不不，这些他一个都不想谈。

看Bucky没有回应，Steve叹了口气，露出金毛大型犬的表情。该死的，核武器般的杀伤力。“你可以相信我，嗯？我是个很好的倾听者。”

“我知道。”Bucky喃喃着，“只是，只是我现在有点乱。”

“哪方面？”

“很难说清楚——”Bucky也叹气。不可能说明白了。“我说，能问你点事吗？有点私人的。”

“任何事都可以。”

Bucky的胃紧张地抽搐。怎么说也是白费心思。“你喜欢男人吗？”

Steve愣住了，表情难以琢磨。缓慢地，他将啤酒瓶放在咖啡桌上，整个人转过来面对Bucky。“是的。”他说，就事论事的口吻。

Bucky得到了答案，可这无从缓解他紧张的纠结。Steve喜欢男人。至于他是否喜欢Bucky则完全是另一个命题。

“我不介意和你谈这方面的事。但你为什么要这样问，是你想了解我，还是有更多的想法？”

Bucky又没回答，他不知道该怎么说了其实。Steve低下头，声音温和而轻缓，仿佛Bucky是一只受伤的，陷在困境里的小兽。“你是想说，你喜欢男人？”

“我不是同性恋。我，我喜欢女孩子。”他拉扯牛仔裤上一个破洞里的线头，“但——”

Bucky的脸很热，嘴巴很干。他无法注视Steve，无法直面可能即将到来的羞耻。尽管如此他仍然能听见Steve声音里的笑意，像是轻快的鼓励。

“但……？”

Steve并没有叫他别再说下去，如果他不迈出这一步也不可能有任何进展。于是，Bucky鼓起勇气，心脏砰砰地跳着，坦白说：“我在想。我是说最近我一直这么想……也许我的想法全是错的，你可以告诉我……真是，上帝，太尴尬了，如果，如果你——”他大口吞咽空气，双手合十不让它们抖个不停。“我知道这很奇怪，Peter是你弟弟，而我只是，一个路人。也许对你来说只是这样而已。但，如果，不只是这样，如果还有更多，如果你……”他很清楚自己罗里吧嗦都在讲废话，可他停不下来，“我愿意，我的意思是，我可以尝试，和你。”他的呼吸变得很快，结结巴巴的话语间夹杂着小声喘息，“不是随便什么男人。而是……你明白的，而是你。”

他知道，他能肯定Steve会很温和地给他一张好人卡。这屎一样的告白谁会接受？从两人之间的沉默里，他感受到了，冰冷沉重的拒绝。也许他可以缩进沙发里消失，忘记这一切。

“你在说，你对我有好感？”

Bucky抬起眼，他听出这句话里的迫切，大吃一惊。Steve的样子并不像准备给他来一番“很遗憾我对你不是那种感情”的长篇大论。他看起来……很期待。等Bucky意识到Steve还在等他回答，立刻尖叫起来。“啥？”

“你在反问我？”Steve忍俊不禁，“Bucky，我觉得你很可爱，但如果你说不出口，我们就不能进一步。”

“我……操。是，是的，我喜欢你。我忍不住总是想你。我想……上帝，我想着好多事儿。”

“噢。”Steve的口型——并不算是在笑——难以揣摩，又意味深长。仿佛夏日的阳光猛烈地刺穿了云层。“那可……那可太好了，真的。因为我也一样，也许我们可以……唔唔唔——”

Bucky想不起来这是怎么发生的了，突然间，他骑在Steve大腿上，双手抓着他的头发，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇。他吞下Steve诧异的惊喘，像这一周来他睡着时做的每一个春梦，清醒时每一次幻想。有短短的一刻Steve没有动，在Bucky笨拙的进攻下显得僵硬。然后他的手环住Bucky的腰，嘴巴邀请般地张开，他回吻Bucky。Steve在回吻他。这感觉奇妙，怪异，新鲜……完美。

“我刚刚在想，我们可以出去约个会作为交往开始，”Steve挑逗地咬着他，一边说道，“但这样也不错。”

Bucky与他厮磨着，微笑，不间断地亲吻。他想体验一切。Steve的胡茬刮到他的脸，Steve沉稳的令人安心的重量。Steve自然的气息。还有他舌尖上的啤酒味——Bucky将Steve与女孩子不同的方面全部比较了一遍，他发现每一点都能让他情动不已。不假思索地，他沉下腰，突然又感受到Steve和以前的情人之间差异最大的那个部位。

“啊我的上帝。”他呻吟道，别开脑袋把脸埋在Steve颈窝里，“那里……操。”他又往下动了动，性器和Steve的摩擦着硬挺起来，使他再次呻吟。他咬着Steve衣领之外的皮肤，品尝他的脉动，压抑那些羞耻的淫叫。Steve却催促他，双手牢牢把持他的腰往上顶他。

“老天，Buck，”他声音不稳，“你一旦决定了什么事就会全身投入是不是？”

随便Steve怎么嘲笑他，Bucky自顾自地开拓着新的疆域，使用新方法让Steve的喉咙里漏出喘息声。他对着Steve的脸颊又吻又咬一路来到下巴，然后往下再到衬衫领带遮挡的地方。他拉扯那根戴在Steve脖子上的愚蠢布条。“想要你。”徒劳地拉了半天，他撒娇说，“脱衣服，Steve。”

Steve笑了出来，他的手钻进Bucky的T恤下摆，触碰他的皮肤带来了美妙的电流——抚摸他的肋骨，他的脊柱——让他哆嗦。

“真没耐心。”Steve嘟囔道，“我们不必立刻做足全套。”

可是Bucky不想什么细水长流。他想一口气冲到最深的水底，然后再慢慢回味。他想知道自己错过了什么——那些难以启齿的，叫人震撼的，千奇百怪的美妙无穷的全部——都要Steve告诉他。他重新吻住Steve的嘴，湿润的唇舌交缠。

“来嘛，求你了。”他在亲吻的间隙说，“全部，我都要。”

Steve呻吟着，几乎要把Bucky的腰捏出淤青。他后退了一点儿直视Bucky的双眼，深邃的暗色和他浅粉的唇对比强烈。“好。”他说，“我可以给你。”

Bucky惊叫着被抱起来带往卧室。他抓紧Steve的肩膀，听见对方用脚踢上门的巨响。Steve毫不讲究地把Bucky往床上一放，后退一步，咧开嘴笑了。在这之前要是谁告诉Bucky被这么粗暴对待会很爽，他一定会骂对方是白痴。而现在，他已经被惊呆了。Steve居高临下，显得邪恶而充满控制欲，像一个堕天使。他蹬掉鞋子，领带扯松了，西装漫不经心丢到椅子里。Steve开始脱里面的衣服，他的视线始终落在Bucky身上。等他脱得只剩一条短裤，Bucky突然一阵眩晕，眼前只剩下那肌肉强健得不可思议的身体和金色皮肤。

“你还好吗，Buck？”Steve跪在床边问。

“世上怎么会有你这样的人？”Bucky气呼呼地说，“我都不知道自己是更嫉妒，还是更兴奋。”

Steve充满威严的外壳被他的笑容打破了，他扑到Bucky肚子上小声直笑。Bucky拨弄着他的头发，沿着颈椎往下抚摸，渴切地想感受一切。

“上帝，你真可爱。”Steve靠在他的肚子上说。他仰起头，笑嘻嘻地与Bucky对视。“不过你穿的衣服也太多了点。”他钻到BuckyT恤下面从肚脐往下吻，一直到他的牛仔裤，“让我给你脱掉。”

一瞬间，Bucky脑内许多东西飞过：他想把快撑爆的裤子赶紧脱掉，他又觉得Steve的双手抚摸他的感觉太好，还有，要配得上一个活像漫画里那种超级英雄的家伙，可能性是多么地渺茫……但他想得最多的还是Steve是个爱挑逗人的大混蛋。这家伙居然要花五分钟给Bucky脱掉那些该死的衣服，连带用无数轻如羽毛的吻来折磨他。

“你开什么玩笑？”Steve跳过他的内裤不碰，到床脚给他脱袜子去了，还在Bucky每个脚踝上亲吻。

“让我享受一下好嘛。你这么漂亮，我怎么能太着急。”

“我就喜欢着急，着急才爽。”如果撒娇能起到作用，Bucky并不排斥，“而且我又不漂亮。”他说着，胸口浮起一抹潮红。

“不，你很美。你是我见过的最漂亮的小东西。”Steve拉扯Bucky的第一颗牛仔裤纽扣把它解开，“但如果那个形容词让你困扰，我还有别的。”

“英俊。”第二颗扣子也开了。

“性感。”又一颗。

“美丽。”最后一颗。

全部血液都集中在下半身的Bucky感到头脑昏眩。Steve以慢到煎熬的速度抓住Bucky的裤腰往下拉。他不理会Bucky弹跳出来的勃起反而亲吻他的腹股沟，嘴唇在他的皮肤上厮磨着说：“你就是一切，Bucky。”每一个词都伴随嘴唇虔诚的下落，裤子也从Bucky的双腿滑下，“有趣。聪明。可爱。充满创造力。善良。”等到最后，等到Bucky已经赤裸着不断颤抖——了很久——的时候，Steve才来到他腿间，暝暗的双眼里带着戏谑。“但我可没说错。”他说着，盯着Bucky的勃起，“你也非常，非常地漂亮。”

当Steve含住Bucky的勃起前端时温热和潮湿带来了强大的感官冲击。Bucky的肩膀从床上猛地抬起又落下。“操！”

Steve扶持住他的腰放开嘴。“这样还好吗？”

失去那美妙的口腔包裹让Bucky失神了一会儿，他结结巴巴地说：“什……什么？是，是的。这样很好。”

Steve露出灿烂的笑容，继续埋头目标；他握住Bucky的性器根部一口气吞到喉咙。这真是太过度的刺激了，看着Steve这样，嘴唇沾了唾液闪闪发亮，笑容又那么明朗。Bucky紧紧闭上眼睛脑袋枕着床，大口呼吸。他在舒服得叫人意识朦胧的快感中心想，如果他对自己是直是弯还心存纠结的话，危机爆发就该是现在了。但他却没有感到丝毫的恐惧和怀疑，只觉得满足。他剧烈的心跳，火热的感触，吸吮和抚摸的淫靡声响……当Steve将他吞到极限时，Bucky带着某种不一般的心情接受了现在的自己：他就是一个喜欢和男人搞的男人。

或者说，至少是面前这个男人。

他忍不住大笑起来，挺起腰让老二深入Steve的口腔。呜哦！Steve咳嗽着，诧异地把他放开，往他屁股上打了一下。

“好痛！喂！”

“有什么好笑的？”Steve板着脸问，“你不太专心啊。”

“对不起，对不起啦。”Bucky还在笑，“过来。”他拉拉Steve的胳膊，把他拉过来压在自己身上，足够接吻的距离。他抬头在Steve唇上品尝到自己的味道，深呼吸几次让自己冷静，却完全不为中断刚才的情事感到遗憾。他的渴望变成了另一种情愫，不那么紧张的情愫。他感觉自己更加清醒了，不再是被甜蜜冲昏头脑的兴奋小鬼。“只是……一周前我还是个直男。就，宇宙第一直的那种。现在看看你对我干的这些事儿……”他又去吻Steve，慢慢地向对方证明这个过程让他感到多么幸福。

Steve磨蹭他的下巴，挪开嘴。“这不是‘我对你干的’吧，Bucky。你很清楚，是不是？你有了新的想法，只能证明那些想法原本就存在，只是你才发现而已。”

“我知道。我只是觉得太超现实了。”他抚摸Steve的胳膊和背，欣赏他完美的肉体。“需要一些适应。”

Steve的眉头关切地皱起。“你想慢点来？我们不用今天就全做完。”

“你搞笑吧？”Bucky惊恐地说，“不不不不，我不要慢慢的，我要你把这些脱掉——”他拉拉Steve内裤腰带，“——然后看你还能对我干点什么。”

“上帝。”Steve低头用吻夺走了Bucky的呼吸。Bucky的手滑进他的内裤里抓住Steve的臀部，他知道，自己刚刚主动索要的是他还没有完全理解的事物；他对和男人搞一窍不通。但他相信Steve会照顾好他——每方面都是，自从认识了Steve，他就是那样做的。

“你想要什么？”Steve声音沙哑地问。

Bucky的手来到Steve的裤头试探性地套弄着，把那根东西头部的包皮往下撸，“只要舒服的就行。”

“哦，上帝。”Steve呼吸顿住了，挺了挺腰。

Steve失控的声音是Bucky听到的最美妙的东西。他收紧了手，拇指揉弄马眼，把前液涂得到处都是。

“操——真是……你真棒，”Steve呻吟，“我想进入你，Bucky，我能不能操你？”

Bucky愣住了。这个念头既让他恐慌不已，又让他难以言喻地期待。“我……好的。”不论是否害怕，那都是他想要的。他真的真的想要。“可我不知道该怎么做。”

“有我在。”Steve在他手掌里摩擦自己，并同时握住Bucky还带着他唾液的湿润阴茎。“我会照顾好你。”

他们继续那样亲热了一会儿，心猿意马地接吻；Bucky感觉再不干点什么他这就要一泻千里了。他脚趾蜷缩着心脏怦怦跳，喘息道：“Steve，我们得——我记得你说你想——”

Steve不动了，他靠着Bucky的胸口点头。“是的，没错，下一步。”他突然放开Bucky，表情带着难以掩饰的慌乱看向他。

Bucky的血都凉了。这又他妈怎么了？

“你还有存货的吧？保险套？润滑剂？”Steve着急地问，“你总不会打飞机时只用乳液吧？”

“什么？有，当然有。”跟上Steve思路的Bucky松了口气。“乳液，你以为我谁啊，十三岁小鬼吗？”Steve看起来也放松了，Bucky笑了起来。“老天啊，伙计，你该看看你的表情。”

“闭嘴。”Steve咕哝着爬起来从床上下去。“如果你知道乳液会把你的小屁股弄成什么样，也会抓狂的。我们可就什么都没法干了。”

Bucky脸色白了一下，指着床头柜抽屉。他完全不想知道乳液会带来什么后果。

Steve脱去短裤，把找到的东西放在床上，然后重新爬到Bucky身上。他拿了一个枕头，示意Bucky抬起腰垫在下面。

“我怎么突然感觉自己要做个体检似的。”Bucky开玩笑地说，不过这个念头真是让人性致缺缺。

“抱歉，”Steve叹了口气，“我是不是破坏气氛了。”

“没有，我只是——”他感到冷，感到太过袒露。他想暖和起来。“为什么你不继续吻我？我真的很喜欢你的吻。”

Steve置身于Bucky双腿之间，胳膊托起他的脑袋。“我也很喜欢吻你。”他说着低头开始探索Bucky的口腔。他吻得很温柔，腰也缓缓地挺动着。很快，Bucky感觉自己疲软的性器又抬头了，他慢慢地、用力地贴着Steve磨蹭。他们可以就这么来一发，像毛头小子那样擦枪走火地亲热。那一定很棒——既愚蠢又好玩——他希望有时间能和Steve试试看。也许可以来个很多次？但现在他想要的不是那个。Steve说过会照顾他，会让他舒服，这才是他想要的。

“我可以了，”他喃喃道，“我准备好了。”

要说他没料到这个，会显得他心里还期待着其他的东西似的。Bucky无法描述这种感觉，全新的感觉：Steve在他后穴打圈的滑溜溜的手指，插进一个指节带来的扩张的不适，随后逐渐弥漫的热意，被从未体验过的方式入侵的刺激，一边被Steve口活一边被他打开的铺天盖地的浪潮，还有Steve碰到他前列腺时带来的爆炸般的快感，每当他增加手指就担心自己会释放的恐慌，和“太多了，太满了”变成“求求你我还要”、全然消失的紧绷感。他没料到任何一点。但当Steve抽出手，徒留他空虚而渴望着的时候，Bucky就想哪怕失去全世界也不能失去这个。

Steve再一次上前压在Bucky身上，阴茎抵在他的穴口。“告诉我你想要什么，好吗？别让我弄伤你。”

Bucky点头，在期待中喘息。Steve往前推，一鼓作气地进入他，Bucky狠狠抽了口气。操操操操。他又热又痛，紧紧闭着眼睛，生怕自己犯了大错。

“没事了。我在。”Steve说，抚摸他的头发，“呼吸，试着放松。”

Bucky吞下恐慌，把注意力集中在Steve抚摸他头发的手和Steve的气息上。他用手按住Steve的肩胛骨，深深地吸气，被撑开的感觉慢慢变得可以忍受了，最终，变得舒服起来。

“有我在你身边，Bucky。”Steve插进来以后就没动。Bucky听出来他声音里的克制。“你能看着我吗？求你，让我看见你。”

睁开眼睛时就看见Steve的金发，爱慕挤走了残余的几分紧张。“我很好，”他说，“有你在。”

Steve的脸上出现释然的表情，他点点头，往前慢慢顶了一下，更加深入的感觉让Bucky几乎无法呼吸。

“我的天啊，”Bucky喘着，“那真是——操，Steve。”

“还好吗？”

“动一动，”Bucky要求道，“再象刚才那样。”

Steve骤然露出高兴的笑容，他开始进出Bucky的身体，啊啊，没错，就是这个。就是他想要的。Bucky在抽插中急促呼吸，脚跟抵着Steve的大腿后侧稳住自己，追逐起他无法理解的快感：令人满足的充实，愉悦和痛苦交织，沿着脊柱上升的快感。这和跟女孩子上床完全不一样——带着危险的欲望之火比什么都要猛烈。

“上帝，Bucky，你真美。”Steve在长而有力的抽插中说，“可爱的孩子，真棒。”

Bucky的阴茎抽了一下，液体滴在他的腹部。“操，Steve。”他兴奋得不行，“再说一遍，说我是你的好孩子。”

Steve睁大眼睛，呆了呆。随即他坐起身，抬高Bucky的腰几乎将他一折二，接着就在Bucky的尖叫声中狠狠撞进去。“我可爱的孩子，我的Bucky，我的好孩子。”他一边大力抽插一边说，“你想听这个？”

“是的！”Bucky哭叫着，觉得自己要爆炸了，“是的！操，我不行了！”

他无法再继续忍受了，这些话在他脑海中回荡，Steve的阴茎则把他填满，让他身体被快感击穿。他就要不行了。

“受不了了Steve，求求你。”他说，甚至不知道自己在求什么。

“有我在，我的小可爱，”Steve呼吸急促地握住Bucky的老二，“来吧。”

就是这个，他想要的就是这个。Bucky的视野一片发白，身体紧绷颤抖，尖叫着射了出来。Steve在他的余韵里继续抚摸他，又抽插了几下，用力插入最深便也迎来了颤栗的高潮。Bucky瘫软在床铺里。他双腿大张，Steve火热的身体沉沉地压着他。Steve的声音朦胧而遥远，情话变成低沉的嗡嗡响。

“Steve，”他呼唤道，慢慢地清醒过来了，“Steve。”

Steve抱住他，Steve的怀抱结实又牢靠。“我在。我明白。”

他觉得身上骨头都没了，无比的满足。Steve的呼吸温暖地吹着他的脖子。他们那样躺了一会儿从高潮里缓回来，恢复意识。Steve在他锁骨上吻了一下抽出性器，丢掉用过的保险套再用毛巾把两人擦干净。空虚感让Bucky嘤咛不已，Steve轻笑，重新躺下来把Bucky拉到自己身上趴着。

“你真可爱知道吗？”

“我不可爱。”Bucky蹭着Steve的胸口咕哝，笑容忍不住。他浑身酸痛，冒着汗，也说不清刚才到底发生了什么。但他觉得很幸福。也许是这么久以来最幸福的一刻。“你才可爱。”

“好吧。”Steve说，亲吻他的头顶。“让我们接受这意见分歧吧，我亲爱的男孩。”

Bucky哆嗦了一下，轻轻地出了口气。

“那真的让你很有感觉是不是？”他听见Steve声音里的笑意，不带嘲讽的那种。

“我喜欢被你照顾。”Bucky吞咽着，害怕自己会说得太多。可是他难以忍耐。今晚发生了这么多，改变了这么多，他想都说出来。他抬头看着Steve的眼睛，让自己勇敢。“我喜欢成为你的人，我是说，我想属于你。”

Steve轻哼着，他的笑容十分明朗。他拉过薄被盖着两人，紧紧拥抱Bucky在怀里。“那就这么说定了。”他说，“你是我的。”


End file.
